Brotherly love
by Getalo
Summary: Juste un petit OS sur le début de l'aventure pour notre communauté, surtout centré sur Kili et Fili. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil si ça vous amuse !


Les 13 nains accompagnés de Gandalf et de leur cambrioleur hobbit avançaient à un rythme soutenu sur leurs poneys. Ils venaient de quitter la comté et ne pouvaient qu'imaginer l'incroyable et long voyage qui les attendaient. Certains d'entre eux savaient ce qu'il allaient rencontrer au terme de celui-ci, ils avait déjà vu la bête qu'ils allaient devoir affronter à Erebor et dont le souvenir hante encore leur esprit et alimente toujours leurs cauchemars. C'est la vengeance, l'honneur et la loyauté envers leur prince qui les guide. D'autres ont accepté de reprendre leur terre d'antan sans pourtant avoir eu affaire au dragon, sans même avoir connu Erebor. C'est le cas notamment de Kili et de Fili, deux frères et également les neveux de Thorin. Ils font parti des plus jeunes nains de la compagnie, avec Ori. Leur enfance a été bercé des histoires que leur oncle leur racontait, très vite les deux frères ont partagé la même haine envers Smaug que Thorin. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés à chaque fois que le même feu brillait dans ses yeux, quand on sentait la colère vibrer dans sa voix alors qu'il racontait comment il avait vu le dragon massacrer ses hommes et incendier leurs maisons. C'est donc sans aucune hésitation et avec une excitation non dissimulée qu'ils avaient accepté de participer à la quête que leur avait proposé leur oncle. Fili comme Kili ont énormément de respect et d'admiration pour le jeune prince qu'ils considèrent comme un exemple à suivre.

« Je vous préviens tous les deux, il n'a aucune chance pour que vous soyez préparé à ce qui vous attend là-bas. Vous êtes encore jeunes, et vous n'avez aucune expérience sur ce qui vous attend dehors. Néanmoins j'ai vu les progrès que vous avez fait et je sais que vous avez travaillé dur en attendant ce moment. Cette quête est un moyen pour vous de prouver votre valeur, je compte sur vous et je sais que vous saurez me rendre fier. »

Les mots de leur oncle ainsi que la main qu'il avait posé sur leur épaule en signe d'affection (ce qu'il faisait très rarement) avait réchauffé les cœurs des deux frères. Mais alors que Kili se sentait impatient et excité à la perspective d'un tel voyage, son ainé était plus réservé et anticipait d'avance leur quête même s'il partageait la même sensation d'euphorie que son frère. Enfin ils allaient sortir des montagnes bleues et se mesurer au monde extérieur.

« N'es-tu pas pressé Fili ? Tu te rends compte nous allons enfin pouvoir nous battre contre quelque chose d'autres que ces gobelins puants dans nos mines ! Nous combattrons surement des orcs ! »

L'excitation de son cadet fit sourire Fili, on ne change pas un nain lorsqu'il s'agit de combats, et surtout pas Kili.

« Et d'autres ignobles créatures j'espère bien ! Tu sais ce que nous devrions faire là maintenant pour fêter ça mon frère ? »

L'expression incrédule de Kili se changea bientôt en le même sourire complice que son frère.

Cette nuit là ils avaient bu et chanté comme les nains qu'ils sont avec leur ainés jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Ils avaient parié sur lequel tiendrait mieux l'alcool que l'autre mais honnêtement aucun ne se souvient lequel des deux a gagné. Ils avaient beaucoup amusé les autres nains par leur fougue mais surtout par leur comportement grotesque sous l'influence de l'alcool.

C'est maintenant très loin de sa montagne que Fili se remémore cette nuit, enfin ce dont il se souvient. Le moment d'ivresse et de joie qu'il a partagé avec son frère le fait sourire. Il tourne la tête vers Kili qui chevauche à ses côtés. En le regardant il se sent fier de son cadet, ils ont toujours tout vécu ensemble, leur premier entrainement avec de vraies armes, leur première cuite, les ennuis dans lesquels ils se retrouvaient sans cesse, leur premier combat.. C'est pourquoi il est aujourd'hui plus que heureux de vivre cette aventure toujours accompagné de son frère.

Celui-ci est devenu un guerrier et un vrai nain, malgré son manque de pilosité facial. La barbe des nains est pourtant l'une de leur plus grande fierté mais Kili affirme qu'il s'en moque et soutient que la barbe ne fait pas tout non plus chez un nain, c'est pourquoi il aime se moquer lorsqu'il surprend le blond tresser méticuleusement la sienne. Mais au fond il sait que Kili est jaloux car ses poils à lui refusent catégoriquement de former une barbe digne de ce nom, ce qu'il le fait paraître encore plus jeune à son grand désarroi.

Cependant à cet instant Fili prend de plus en plus conscience de la dangerosité de leur quête, ils n'ont jamais participé à aucune aventure de ce type auparavant. Il sait que son frère ne lui ressemble pas sur ce point, il est impatient et a le sang chaud. Il rêve de toutes ces histoires de glorieuses batailles, avec des nains aussi courageux et honorables que Thorin. Il attend que son heure de gloire vienne pour lui aussi. Et même si personne ne pourrait remettre en doute sa motivation et son dévouement, Fili craint que le léger manque de maturité de son frère puisse lui être nuisible. Le fait qu'il veuille à tout prix prouver sa valeur à son oncle inquiète Fili, connaissant son petit frère il essayerait surement d'impressionner les autres par un acte de bravoure qui prendrait plutôt une tournure stupide et dangereuse.

Kili se rend compte que son frère a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, les traits de son visage sont graves comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de désagréable.

« Hé Fili ça va ? T'en fais une drôle de tête ! »

Le blond se détend aussitôt et répond avec une moue amusée:

« Mon petit frère s'inquiète déjà pour moi ? Voilà qui est adorable.. »

Le brun éclate de rire et se rapproche pour donner un léger coup visant à passer l'envie à son ainé de se moquer encore de lui. Ils continuent de rire et de se taquiner car après tout il n'y pas grand chose d'autre à faire quand on est assit aussi longtemps sur un poney et Fili se dit qu'il ne devrait finalement peut être pas s'inquiéter car depuis la naissance de son frère il s'est toujours promit de veiller sur celui-ci, ce qu'il compte bien continuer à faire.


End file.
